Expuestos al Terror
by Dama del Destino
Summary: Hace dos años que la hermandad del mal comenzó a capturar y encerrar a los héroes, los primeros fuimos nosotros los Titanes, seguido de la Liga de la Justicia Jr.(Young Justice) Hasta llegar con la Liga de la Justicia. ¡Arriba el capitulo 11!
1. Recuerdos

**EXPUESTOS AL TERROR**

**CAPITULO I: RECUERDOS**

**RAVEN P.O.V**

Ocho meses, Ocho largos meses aquí metida. Exactamente no sé donde estoy, lo único que sé es que estoy encerrada y lo peor de todo es que nadie me puede rescatar de aquí. Como lo sé, lo sé porque todos mis amigos están en este mismo lugar, aquí encerrados en esta cárcel para héroes.

Hace dos años que la hermandad del mal comenzó a capturar y encerrar a los héroes, los primeros fuimos nosotros los titanes, seguido de la liga de la justicia junior (Young Justice), Hasta llegar con la Liga de la Justicia.

Trate de que no me encontraran, hasta que un día me convencí de encontrar el lugar en donde tenían presos a los héroes. Desafortunadamente caí en una trampa tratando de seguir al Joker al lugar en donde se encuentran presos los héroes.

Así es el joker, se unió descaradamente a la hermandad del mal al igual que muchos villanos reconocidos por la Liga de la Justicia tales como Harley Queen, Hiedra venenosa, Siniestro, Magneto, Acertijo, Bane, Pingüino, Darkseid, Bizarro, Sombrerero Loco, Slade y muchos más a los cuales no pudimos derrotar….por desgracia.

Como dije antes, muchos héroes están encerrados al igual que yo, mientras otros están afuera salvaguardando la vida de los civiles y a la vez siendo capturados.

Hemos esperado cualquier tipo de ayuda, pero nada, no pasa absolutamente nada, y esto ya me está desesperando, no solo a mi si no a todos los demás héroes.

Quisiera salir de aquí, poder meditar, poder estar con mis amigos, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero hasta quisiera ver a chico bestia intentar hacernos reír una vez más con sus chistes malos y fracasando en el intento. Pero lo que más deseo es que starfire no se hubiera ido a Tamaran.

Ella se fue del equipo hace más de tres años, ya que sus poderes aumentaron en exceso causando que ella no pudiera controlarlos.  
Decidió irse a Tamaran para así poder controlar a la perfección sus nuevos poderes.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Ya les dije que no creo que sea conveniente estar aqui-Suspiro- No mientras no sepa controlar mis poderes.

-Starfire te puedo ayudar, sabes que lo puedo hacer, no necesariamente necesitas irte- Dijo cyborg

-Si star, quien va a reírse de mis chistes si tu no estas aquí- Chico bestia tomo las manos de starfire y continuo- Por favor quédate

Star miro a chico bestia con cierta nostalgia, sí que lo iba a extrañar a él y a sus demás amigos, se soltó tímidamente del agarre de manos del chico bestia.

-Te podre ayudar en tu manejo de poderes con la meditación, no es necesario irse- Suplico raven.

-Es necesario…. ¿es necesario que te vayas?

-Si robin, es necesario – Camino hacia la puerta principal, dándole la espalda a sus amigos y apoyo sus manos en su pecho - Aprecio lo que quieren hacer por mí, de verdad, pero no creo que sea lo correcto- Agacho la mirada y luego de unos cortos segundos volteo a ver a sus amigos con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa- Prometo que volveré cuando controle mis poderes al cien por ciento- se acerco a sus amigos y dijo- Prométanme que mantendrán al equipo unido

Todos asentaron en signo de que lo harían, que mantendrían esa promesa hasta que ella volviera al equipo.

Antes de emprender su vuelo fue con chico bestia a darle un abrazo junto con un ''Te voy a extrañar mucho chico bestia. ''  
El siguiente fue cyborg al cual le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo al oído ''Recuerda en confesarle tus sentimientos a Abeja, Te quiero Cy.''

La siguiente fue Raven, star dudo por un momento en darle un abrazo a raven, sabía que no la vería por un largo tiempo pero raven no es la chica a la cual le gusten los abrazos.  
Le sorprendió la reacción de raven, La chica fue la que le dio un abrazo a su amiga, por un momento se quedo estática por la acción de su amiga raven, pero después correspondió el abrazo dejando escapar unas rebeldes lágrimas a ambas chicas.  
-Cuídate mucho star.  
-Claro que si raven.

Se deshicieron del abrazo y star se encamino a Robin. Esta le dio un corto beso en los labios, que claro fue correspondido y sin más ni más se encamino a la entrada principal de la torre y le dio una última mirada a sus amigos ahí fue donde emprendió su vuelo a Tamaran.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Mantuve contacto psíquico los primeros meses con ella, el que más se comunicaba con ella era Robin, algunas veces era cyborg, otras era el chico bestia, y otras era yo, pero después…. Nada.  
Nos dejamos de comunicarnos a causa del crimen, ya que aumento demasiado hasta llegar a que nos capturaran.

Quisiera contactarme con ella, hablar con la única persona que considere como a una hermana. Pero se me hace imposible, ya que al ser capturada me colocaron un collar especial al cual permite el bloqueo absoluto a mis poderes.  
Se me hace rara la forma en la cual está la cueva. La cueva es circular a lo que alrededor de ella están las celdas dejando en el centro de esta un gran espacio en donde los villanos tienen grandes pantallas a las cuales dejan ver lo que pasa en la ciudad, por medio de las cámaras que se encuentran alrededor de la ciudad. Lo sé porque las celdas son transparentes y dejan ver todo lo que los villanos observan y hacen.

**FIN DE RAVEN P.O.V**

_**En algún punto de la cueva….**_

-Amo, ya van a cumplir 4 años de que no ah regresado.

- Calma Malah, de todos modos nosotros tenemos el juego a nuestro favor.

En ese momento entra Cheshire.

-Señor eh recibido noticias han capturado a 4 héroes más.- Luego de eso se retira del lugar

-Lo ves Malah no hay que desconfiar tanto y si llegara otra vez lo tendremos controlado, después de todo nosotros siempre llevamos la delantera.

Luego de eso cerebro y Malah salieron del pequeño salón en donde se encontraban y de entre las sombras salió un chico con traje negro con una máscara de calavera y en el centro de esta una X roja.

- Es hora de un poco de Justicia.

**Continuara…**

Bien no me salió taaaaal y como yo esperaba y que el capitulo esta algo corto. Pero pues esta historia se me ocurrió hace unas semanas atrás y quisiera saber que les pareció mi historia. (Comentarios constructivos)

Déjenme un Review y con gusto les contestare

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

DAMA DEL DESTINO.


	2. Confesión

**Capítulo II: Confesión.**

Gótica estaba casi destruida, la mayoría de los edificios estaban Caídos a causa de explosivos y constantes peleas que tuvieron los héroes con la hermandad del mal, muchas de las personas que vivían ahí fueron a refugiarse con familiares de otras ciudades, otras simplemente se fueron a refugiar en albergues, o hasta se quedaban en los edificios ya destruidos solo para tener tan siquiera un techo en donde dormir.

Una señora de cabellos castaños y de blanca piel y dos niños con las mismas peculiaridades que la señora, solo que los dos rubios de aproximadament años de edad, caminaban por las calles de Gótica buscando un lugar donde resguardarse o más bien protegerse del frio.

La señora se tambaleaba ya que sus piernas no podían mas, había caminado demasiado buscando algún lugar donde quedarse claro que también los pequeños también habían caminado mucho, pero ella llevaba días sin poder alimentarse, claro con el afán de darle a los pequeños de comer, siempre que encontraba o le regalaban comida ella se lo daba a los niños.

A punto del desmayo, la señora cayó encima de pilas de escombros de lo que parecía ser un Hotel de alto prestigio antes conocido como _Grenette Hotel_ los niños al ver a su mama tirada en la pila de escombros, se asustaron, simplemente no sabían qué hacer, de seguro en unos minutos llegarían algunos villanos a atacarlos y sabían que cargar al cuerpo de su madre no sería de utilidad ya que no tendrían la fuerza necesaria para hacer tal acción, así que optaron por quedarse ahí junto al cuerpo de su madre ya inconsciente.

-¡MAMA! Despierta por favor.- uno de los niños movió el cuerpo de su madre, esta cedió y despertó.

-Tommy tienes que irte…..junto con tu hermano, busquen un lugar donde…refugiarse.- Decia la señora con voz débil.

-No mama, que pasara contigo.- Decia tommy al borde del llanto.- No quiero dejarte aquí

¡PUUUUUM! Cerca del lugar de donde estaban se escucho una fuerte explosión, la señora segura de lo que vendría después entro en desesperación, sabía que de seguro iba a morir ahí, pero no permitiría que le pasara algo a sus pequeños.

-Tienen que irse ¡YA!- grito la señora al ver unos Carros Grandes acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Pero…..- Hablo Tommy y fue interrumpido por el sonido de una pistola. Los niños se horrorizaron al ver que varias balas venían en su dirección. Esperando a que las balas dañaran el cuerpo de la pequeña familia, La señora cerró los ojos y de un segundo para otro apareció de la nada una gran pared de color verde, la señora algo confundida miro hacia la persona que les había salvado la vida, miro a un Hombre con un traje completamente verde junto con un antifaz del mismo color y emanaba un brillo color verde.

-Linterna verde…..Gracias.- la señora estaba agradecida de que el héroe la hubiera salvado, a ella y a sus hijos, a lo que dicho héroe solo acento y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

No duro mucho en que los villanos atacaran de nuevo, esta vez lanzaron flechas rastreadoras de calor. Antes de que estas impactaran hacia donde se encontraba la familia, linterna los cubrió a todos, incluyéndolo, en una burbuja verde en donde las flechas impactaron en esta, dejando que la explosión obligara que la burbuja impactara en una esquina de un edificio.

-Con que…. Linterna verde.- contesto el joker bajándose de uno de los carros.

-Dejen a estas personas en paz

-mmmm…. y qué pasa si no.- Contesto retadoramente Hiedra bajando igual, por uno de los varios coches negros.

Poco a poco fueron bajando de los coches muchos villanos. Mientras más bajaban del coche linterna pensaba en como derrotar a todos ellos el solo, y de paso dejar a salvo a la familia.

-Este asunto es conmigo, no con ellos, déjenlos ir.- Dijo linterna después de desvanecer la burbuja que los protegía.

-Lo sabemos…. Pero queremos hacerlos sufrir.- contesto Cheshire.

-No mientras estemos aquí.- se oyó una voz de entre las sombras

-Quien dijo eso.- Pregunto uno de los villanos

-Yo.- en ese momento apareció a un lado de linterna un joven con un traje color Rojo con las mangas verdes, una R en su pecho, pantalones ajustados verdes, guantes verdes, capa negra y un antifaz negro

-El chico maravilla jajajajaja no me hagas reír… acaso crees que tu y linterna van a poder contra todos nosotros.

Robín solo se quedo al lado de linterna con una pequeña sonrisa, en cuestión de segundos una ráfaga de viento los invadió a todos, esta pasaba a una velocidad impresionante junto a los villanos, y los tiraba al suelo y le quitaba sus armas, luego de pocos segundos muchos de los villanos estaban en el suelo y esta ráfaga paro junto a linterna mostrando a un joven pelirrojo de traje amarillento con un signo de rayo en su pecho color rojo y una máscara amarilla.

-Chico Flash has tardado mucho.- Le dijo su compañero robín

-Tuve que hacer algunas cositas.- se limito a contestar Chico Flash

Ya cuando todos los villanos se habían levantado del suelo, se escucho que uno de ellos grito furico.

-¡ATAQUEN!

-Chico flash Robín llévense a estas personas a un lugar seguro.- decía Linterna creando un campo que los cubría de constantes balas, flechas y demás

-Que hay de ti linterna.- Pregunto robín

-Me encargare de esto.- contesto luego de crear un gran mazo y golpearlo en dirección a sus atacantes.

Robín no muy convencido cargo a los pequeños y los subió a una moto roja con una R en medio, mientras chico flash corría a toda velocidad en busca de un refugio, con la señora ahora inconsciente en brazos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos ambos chicos llegaron a un albergue repleto de personas, algo lejos de donde antes se encontraban.

-Quédense aquí.- Dijo robin

-Alguien puede ayudar a esta señora por favor.- Grito chico flash

-Yo soy doctor.- Contesto un señor de tez morena y musculoso levantándose del suelo en donde hacia unos segundos estaba sentado.

Chico flash dejo a la señora en una camilla que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba dicho hombre. El hombre antes mencionado fue donde la señora inconsciente y la empezó a revisar su pulso.

Las demás personas que se encontraban en ese albergue quedaron petrificados al ver a ambos héroes, ¿Acaso no es que ya habían capturado a todos?  
Ambos héroes estaban preparados para irse donde linterna verde.

-¿Son lo último que quedan verdad?.- Pregunto el señor desconcertando a ambos chicos y haciéndoles mirar al señor.- ¿Son los únicos héroes que quedan verdad?

-Al parecer.- Contesto robín agachando la mirada

-Pero lucharemos por ustedes.- Contesto chico flash a lo que robín levanto la mirada asombrándose de lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

-No sabemos si hay más héroes, pero por el momento nosotros estamos aquí luchando por ustedes.- Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que todos sonrieran y después ambos héroes se retiraron del lugar.

Chico flash corría a toda velocidad, mientras que robín conducía su moto a un lado de chico flash

Estaban cerca del lugar en donde dejaron a linterna verde luchando contra sus adversarios.

-Apresurate chico flash, antes de que…..

¡BAAAAAAAAM!  
Ambos jóvenes miraron una gran explosión.

Llegando al lugar en donde se encontraba linterna verde luchando, miraron con horror a linterna verde siendo capturado por un gran campo de fuerza.

-johnny rancid…. El collar si eres tan amable.

Johnny le paso un collar gris al Joker. Después el joker con algo de dificultad le instalo el collar a Linterna, para después liberarlo del pequeño campo de fuerza en donde se encontraba.

Linterna después de que lo liberaran intento hacer un gran mazo con sus poderes, pero no funciono, Después intento volar, pero tampoco pasaba nada.

-Sabes que este collar bloquea tus poderes

Linterna miro con horror a los villanos, luego lo llevaron a uno de los coches y encerrarlo en la prisión.

Los dos chicos miraron con horror el momento en el cual se llevaban a linterna, Probablemente ellos serian los últimos héroes que quedan.

-Robín, que vamos a hacer.- pregunto robín

-Tenemos que luchar y…..

-Y luego que…. Nos capturaran y sabes que lo harán.

-No, tenemos…

-Sabes que lo harán… aun se me sigo preguntando cómo es que no nos han capturado.- hizo una pausa.- Se me hace tan sorprendente que hasta a Superman lo capturaron.

-No lo han hecho porque quieren dejarlos para lo último.- Contesto de entre las sombras una voz masculina, a lo que ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia.

De entre las sombras salió el anti-héroe Red X.

-X que haces aquí.- Pregunto algo desconcertado Chico Flash

-Primero que nada quiero hacer tregua con ustedes.

-Con qué fin.- Contesto robin algo disgustado

-Con el fin de acabar con esto de una vez por todas.-Contesto red X recargándose en una pared

-Por favor X no creo que de un momento para otro vengas hasta acá para decirnos que nos ayudaras, ¿Exactamente para que quieres ayudarnos?- Pregunto robin

-¿Enserio quieres saber?

-¿Por qué crees que te lo está preguntando?.- dijo chico flash algo alterado.

-Bien…. Antes que nada esos tipos me excluyeron de su ''gran equipo del mal''.- Dijo haciendo entre comillas las palabras remarcadas.

-¿y por qué?- Pregunto Chico flash

-Entre muchas misiones que tienen ellos una de ellos es atacar a una de los suyos, a alguien al cual no han capturado ya que no es de por aquí y hace tiempo que se fue.

Robín abrió los ojos como platos y se acerco a Red X.

-¿Starfire verdad?- X acento en signo de aprobación

-¿Qué y porque precisamente ella?.- Pregunto chico flash

-Se dice que ella contiene un poder algo... grande y con un poco de ayuda de sus poderes llegarían a hacer un armamento grande al cual desconozco, y después experimentarían con ella.

-¿Un armamento? ¿Para qué?.- Pregunto robin.

-No lo sé, no pude investigar más ya que como dije me excluyeron de su equipo.

-y…¿se puede saber por qué te excluyeron de su equipo?.- _Buena pregunta chicho flash- Penso robin._

Robín y chico flash miraron a Red X esperando su respuesta.

-No permitiría que le hicieran daño.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto robín algo interesado en que respondería el Anti-héroe. Y una vez más chico flash y robín miraron a Red X esperando su respuesta.

-Porque.- Suspiro- ….Me enamore de ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien este capítulo es más largo que el otro (:  
Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a **

**Sukikyoshi****: Se que es increíble pero así es, Raven la han capturado u.u, pero dentro de poco regresara Starfire (:**

**Anazoy23****: Te deje un Mensaje privado, pero sé que es loco que hayamos tenido la misma historia en mente x)**

**Nacho: Veras la mayoría de los villanos se organizaron para poder derrotar a los héroes y encerrarlos, Formando una gran organización con el mismo nombre ''Hermandad del mal''; La verdad no tengo nada contra Marvel, pero no creo que vaya a meter a los héroes de marvel y si lo hago serian los básicos ''avengers'': Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Capitan America, Black Widow y Ojo de halcón (Clint Barton); No creo que sea el fin de los héroes ;) y la verdad pienso en poner a Starfire en protagonista.(Quiza, la verdad también están los demás héroes).**

**¿REVIEWS? Dejen uno para saber si les gusto este capítulo (:**

**Nos veremos en el próximo Capitulo.(Que por cierto espero y sean un poco pacientes y esperen a la actualización del tercer capítulo ya que no se si lo subiré esta semana o hasta la próxima).**

**¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! Les desea…**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	3. Una nueva amiga

**CAPITULO III: UNA NUEVA AMIGA**

-¿Te gusta star?- Pregunto incrédulo chico flash.

**-**Eso ya no importa, supongo que ella no vendrá jamás.- Dijo el anti-héroe sentándose en lo que parecía ser un televisor descompuesto.

-Ella vendrá.- Contesto robín enojado, dándoles la espalda

-Admítelo robín, ella jamás volverá.- dijo red x

-No lo admitiré por que se que no es cierto.- Robín no se reusaba a voltear a ver a los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí.

-Como quieras.- red x se levanto y puso un dedo en el centro de su cinturón.- solo espero que no te des cuenta demasiado tarde.- Presiono el botón de su cinturón y en instantes desapareció del lugar.

-No le creas a lo que él te dijo ella volverá….

-Tiene razón.- Dijo en un tono de tristeza.- Chico flash ya van a cumplir 4 años.- Volteo a mirarlo.- ella se fue hace cuatro años, de seguro ya tiene un esposo o una familia ya hecha en tamaran.-dijo cada vez alzando la voz.- y yo aquí como estúpido esperándola.-pateo furico una botella.

-Robín ella volverá….yo se que volverá, y volverá por ti y por todos nosotros, jamás dudes en su palabra.- dijo su amigo tomándole el hombro.

-Pero mira a quien nos venimos a encontrar por aquí.

Ambos héroes se pusieron en guardia mientas veían que no estaban solos.

Harley queen y Acertijo se encontraban con ambos héroes dispuestos a pelear y llevárselos a cerebro y slade.

-Qué lindo, tomamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.-comento harley

Ambos héroes se pusieron en guardia y atacaron a ambos villanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡EN OTRO PUNTO CERCANO!**

Red x observaba que ambos héroes luchaban contra sus adversarios.

Pensaba en ayudarlos, ya que se podría decir que estaban en tregua y también que ambos héroes lo ayudarían a vencer a la hermandad.

-Mejor que se las arreglen entre ellos.

Su orgullo le gano y se dejo vencer por este.

Claro que si la situación empeoraba tendría que ayudar a robín y chico flash, sin ellos su plan se iba a ir a la ruina.

**.**

.

.

.

.

Ambos héroes iban perdiendo por mucho.

-Chico flash me das una mano. -dijo robín esquivando un golpe de acertijo.

-Sabes creo que yo estoy en más problemas que tu.- dijo después de recibir un gran golpe en su estomago.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ambos héroes estaban en el piso retorciéndose del dolor, por los golpes que ambos villanos les dieron.

Harley saco una pistola y apunto en dirección a los héroes.

-Harley tenemos instrucciones de llevarlos a la prisión NO DE MATARLOS.-grito el villano acertijo.

-¡Cállate! yo sé lo que hago.

Después miro a ambos héroes, apuntando el arma a estos.

-Triste el caso de ambos.-dijo harley.- Robín has decepcionado a las personas que creían en ustedes los héroes, a sus compañeros de equipo, a Batman.-hizo una pausa.- y a tus padres...

Momento de shock.

Robín no sabía que decir, ¿acaso ya saben su identidad? ¿Cómo es posible que sepan sobre sus padres?

Chico flash también pensaba lo Mismo.

-¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?

Robín se levanto, seguido de chico flash.

-¡Tu no conociste a mis padres!-grito robin.

- Tuviste que tener padres no?.-grito harley.- No sé quien seas detrás de esa estúpida mascara pero... lo sabremos pronto.

Harley estaba a nada de disparar el arma, Cuando una gran roca aventó a ambos villanos lejos del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Red x veía como harley estaba a punto de disparar el arma.

Iba a presionar el botón de su cinturón y ayudar a ambos héroes, cuando vio como una gran roca golpeaba a ambos villanos.

Esto había sorprendido demasiado al anti-héroe

¿Quien había podido haber hecho eso?

No iba a dejar sus preguntas en el aire, tendría que investigar que pasaba ahí.

Apretó el botón del centro de su cinturón y de un segundo para otro desapareció.

.

.

.

.

.

Robin quedo sorprendido al ver a la persona que los había salvado.

Una gran roca se encontraba suspendida en el aire, y arriba de esta, una chica con un short amarillo, con guantes negros, blusa color negra con una ''T" amarilla.

-¿TERRA?...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno me tarde un poco para actualizar, pero pues tuve uno que otro problema en la escuela con una chica... y se me complico hacer y subir este capítulo, y si, lo sé, esta corto DEMASIADO pero pues lo mejor de todo viene en el próximo capítulo ¡CREANME!**

**¿Agradecimientos?**

**Karla. Anders, Anazoy23, Nacho, Nebula, BlackStella15****, NataNegra, m3l1z4 y sukikyoshi.**

**Gracias a ellos por dejar comentarios, cortos, largos, promedios.**

**Pero me ayudan a continuar esta historia GRACIAS A ELLOS!**

**¿Que pasara en el próximo capítulo?**

**¿Cuál es el plan de red x? ¿Que pasara ahora que esta terra? y por supuesto una confesión de parte de terra.**

**ANTES QUE NADA! ¡Dejen un REVIEW!**

**Quisiera saber que les pareció este capítulo (:**

**Estas y más preguntas se responderán en el próximo capítulo...**

**"Confesiones Inesperadas"**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	4. Confesiones Inesperadas

**Capítulo III: Confesiones Inesperadas.**

-¿Terra?

-Robin, Chico flash y….. ¿Red X?

Ambos chicos voltearon y miraron que en el lugar se encontraba X, ambos se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? Mientras que terra se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos hacia X ahí?

-No se me queden mirando, la de la ''sorpresa'' está ahí.- dijo el anti- héroe haciendo un énfasis, para después señalar a la aludida.

Y una vez mas todos miraron a terra.

-Se me van a quedar mirando o lucharan contra los que se están levantando.- los 4 jovenes notaron como se levantaban del suelo ambos villanos dispuestos a pelear.

-Nos ahorraremos la pelea, salgamos de aquí.- dijo robin agarrando del brazo a chico flash que estaba dispuesto a correr y atacar a harley.

Lanzo una boba y al tocar el suelo, de esta salió mucho humo expandiéndose por el lugar.  
Amos villanos tosieron y al dispersarse la niebla notaron que los chicos no se encontraban ahí…

-Malditos mocosos.- Grito desesperadamente acertijo.

.

.

¿A dónde vamos?.- Dijo terra flotando en una roca gigante donde en ella estaban los otros 3 chicos.

-A la guarida de batman.- dijo chico flash.

-Paso, no iré a un lugar demasiado vigilado.- dijo red x

-¿vigilado?.- pregunto incrédulo robin.

-Jaja ¿acaso no lo sabías?.- X se sento en la orilla de la roca que flotaba a unos 10 metros por arriba de los edificios de gótica.

-¿Saber qué?

- La guarida de batman, fue descubierta hace y varios meses, al igual que la base principal de la liga de la justicia.

-El salón de la justicia era una…

-¿Fachada? Hay por favor robin, sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron investigando a batman y a sus demás compañeritos justicieros.- se levanto y se puso de frente de robin.- La atalaya, cuartel general de la liga de la justicia ubicada en el espacio ¿sorprendente no? A mi me mandaron a investigar junto con phobia, madame rouge y otros dos ingratos mas.

-¿ y la guarida de batman?

-Escondida detrás de una gran cascada a las afueras de ciudad gotica, ese fue trabajo de pingüino, bane, joker y harley, no fue destruida solo que como dije está muy bien vigilada, asi que no tiene caso ir ahí.

-Oh genial ahora no podremos ir a la atalaya ni a la baticueva.- dijo con fastidio chico flash

-Chico flash de todos modos no sabían como accensar a la computadora para ir a la atalaya.- contesto terra.

-¿Y porque no con Aquaman?

-Imposible Poseidonis ya fue emboscada, y se llevaron a Aquaman junto con Aqualad.

-¿La torre titan?

-Terra…. La atalaya, la baticueva, y Poseidonis eran lugares en los cuales nadie sabía donde se encontraban y las las destruyeron, y la torre T que esta a simple vista en jump city ¿No crees que ya la hayan destruido?.- Contesto robin con fastidio.

-pues díganme hacia donde porque aquí solo estoy dando vueltas.

-Ya sé donde ir…. Monte justicia cuartel general de Justicia Joven.

-¿Hacia dónde queda monte justicia?.- pregunto terra confundida.

-Queda a unos 35 Minutos de aquí, Emprende tu vuelo hacia allá.- Robin señalo hacia la izquierda.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de vuelo, llegaron a Monte Justicia.  
Robin y chico flash miraron aquel lugar en el cual hicieron su primer equipo junto con aqualad, Artemisa, Megan y Superboy. Dejaron sus pensamientos a un lado y se acercaron a la entrada principal.

-Si genial llegamos…. Y ahora como entramos.- Dijo sarcásticamente Red x

De repente le pisto de aquel lugar se abrió dejando un gran hueco, para a ultimas dejar en visto una gran puerta de acero cerrada.

-¿Recuerdas como se abría esto?

-Después de que ambos nos fuéramos con los titanes las cosas cambiaron mucho acá, pero jamás pensé que pusieran una puerta de acero.

-Clásico de tornado Rojo, tendré que hackear los sistemas.

Después de unos minutos, robin al fin pudo accesar.  
Se abrieron las puertas y pasaron sin ningún problema, Todos se adentraron en la guarida.

La guarida estaba oscura, al parecer hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había entrado en esa guarida.  
Mientras chico flash y robin checaban que la guarida no hubiera sido controlada por alguno de los villanos, Red x y Terra miraban asombrados aquel lugar, sin duda ese lugar era Bastante grande, un poco más grande que la torre T.

-Hemos checado los sistemas, al parecer todo está en orden nadie ha venido aquí.

-Bien, ahora queremos una explicación congruente, así que…. Terra comenzaras tu.- dijo chico flash

Los cuatro se sentaron en los muebles de la sala chico flas en el asiento de dos personas, junto con el robin, Red equis a un lado sentado en el asiento de una persona y terra jalo un asiento y se sentó frente de los chicos.

-Ahh bien… Sera largo pero…

-Tenemos tiempo para escucharte.- dijo Red x

-Cuando me uní con slade, yo estaba dispuesta a destruirlos a ustedes, y créanme que casi lo hago, pero después me arrepentí, me di cuenta que lo que me dijo Raven era cierto Ustedes me acogieron, Fueron los primeros en darme un Hogar, de sentirme como en una familia, y yo les di la espalda uniéndome con slade.- comenzó a llorar y luego de un rato ella seco sus lagrimas y prosiguió.- Slade me dio su confianza y me conto sobre la mayoría de sus planes, esto ya estaba previsto, un día cerebro lo incluyo en esta misión de capturar a los héroes, Slade al principio se negó, pero después noto que la mayoría de sus planes contra ustedes fracasaban y cambio de opinión, luego fue reclutando mas villanos para que este plan saliera a la perfección.- Luego su rostro cambio a uno más serio.- Cerebro y el encabezan esta gran organización de villanos. Y me entere de un arma, el punto es que planean utilizar poderes de muchos superhéroes para que esta pueda funcionar a la perfección, su función es borrar la memoria, y almacenar los poderes de los superhéroes.

-¿Qué? ¿Osea que le disminuye los poderes?

-No, chico flash, ¡QUITA LOS PODERES PERMANENTEMENTE!.- grito terra.

-Pero eso es Imposible.- cuestiono Red x

-La tecnología ah cambiado mucho, con tan solo un disparo tus poderes son borrados al instante, Lo que planean hacer es dejar al mundo sin héroes y que el mal gane, aquellos héroes sin poderes como tu.- dijo mirando a robin.- te borran la memoria, y al igual a los que también contengan poderes les borran la memoria y le quitan sus poderes. Asi deja a un mundo sin mas héroes, y los convierten en gente común y corriente.

-Entonces los que ya han sido capturado ya les han disparado.

- No, el arma ya está construida solo que no está en función, ya que se necesitan los poderes de todos los superhéroes y para esto faltan por ser capturados uno que otro superhéroe y aparte necesitan que starfire vuelva.

-Ósea que para completar el arma necesitan a starfire y a los demás héroes que hacen falta.- pregunto robin

-¡Exacto! Además se dice que blackfire está del lado de los villanos.

Los chicos se sorprendieron y estuvieron almacenando todo lo que terra les había contado, la verdad es que jamás llegaron a pensar que llegaría a pasar esto, robin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sabía que si Blackfire también estaba dentro, y no la había visto con los demás villanos, lo más seguro y congruente era que blackfire estuviera en tamaran.

-Van a contactar a Starfire por medio de Blackfire.

-Es lo más seguro.- contesto terra

-Tendremos que impedirlo.- Dijo red x

-Blackfire vino aquí a la tierra hace casi 2 meses, hablo con slade, lo único que llegue a oir fue de que ella ya casi estaba preparada para volver a la tierra, no sé exactamente lo que quiso decircon eso de que ya casi estaba lista para volver.-dijo terra

-Starfire, está aprendiendo a controlar sus nuevos poderes…- dijo robin

-Y cuando ya los haya controlado….-continuo red x

-Volvera a la tierra.- finalizo chico flash

-¡Exactacto!.- puntializo terra.

-Cuando haga eso, ella volverá a la torre T, y la capturaran… ¡Tenemos que impedirlo!.- dijo chico flash.

-Aja y ¿cómo sabremos cuándo volverá?

-Hackearemos la comunicación de slade con blackfire.

-Ah sí y ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?

-¡Hablas con el mejor hacker que puedes conseguir!.- dijo robin un tanto orgulloso.

-Mañana a primera hora interceptaremos las comunicaciones de los villanos.- dijo terra muy dispuesta

-Sera mejor descansar, las habitaciones están en el segundo corredor, mañana será otro día más.- dijo robin preparándose para ir a una habitación.

.

.

.

.

**¡En otro punto!**

En un elevador se encontraba la villana Harley queen, miraba inquietamente el pequeño monitor en donde se mostraba el piso en donde estaba.

Piso 53, 52, 51, 50….5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador, se vio un gran estudio con muy poca luz, lo primero que vio harley fue una máscara bicolor, de una mitad naranja y la otra mitad negra.

-Slade te tengo 2 noticias…

-Espero que sean importantes

- Tu querida terra nos ah traicionado, se dispuso a ayudar a los otros y creemos que Red x también está del lado de los héroes.

Slade golpeo con fuerza en escritorio de madera haciendo una grieta en este.

-Maldita terra, seguro y ya le conto todo a los otros, tendremos que actuar lo antes posible, ¿Otra cosa mas?.- pregunto slade

- Sí, Blackfire ya ah confirmado….. Starfire llegara mañana mismo.

slade se sento en un sillón que se encontraba en una esquina.- ¡PERFECTO! Todo va como lo tenemos planeado.

**Continuara…..**

**¡Capitulo 4 hecho! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA… EL CAPITULO 4 ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES… Me siento orgullosa de mi misma XD Pero más por todos ustedes, gracias por dejarme reviews, es muy lindo de su parte que les guste esta historia :3**

**Bueno bueno quiero darles las gracias a:**

**Anazoy23: Lo se terra tampoco me covencia mucho, pero tenía que ponerla. :)**

**Yarezzi Phantom Grayson: Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste mucho. (:**

**TheSaku: Bien con mucho gusto te envie un mensaje privado, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo y lamento haber tardado, es que la escuela no me dejo actualizar :( **

**Nacho: claro que aparecerán mas miembros *W* y con lo respecto a terra… Mejor te dejare la duda XD **

**BBangel: Gracias, y bien con respecto a starfire… ella se fue a tamaran ya que sus poderes aumentaron en exceso (como lo dice en el primer capítulo) y opto por irse a tamaran para que allá tuviera un buen manejo de sus poderes y después regresara a la tierra (: y creeme lo sé aun que terra traiciono a el equipo y todo eso, también hay que ver que en el ultimo capitulo, ella se veía arrepentida, y además la tenía que agregar si o si a la historia para poder hacer este capítulo.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora que starfire regrese? ¿Volvera a la normalidad todo?  
¿Qué tipo de poderes nuevos tendrá ella? Y la gran pregunta….Robin, chico flash, red x y terra ¿podrán llegar a tiempo antes de que capturen a starfire? **

**¿REVIEWS?  
¡Dejenme un review para ver que tal esta el capitulo! Y si le tengo que dar mejoras, o alguna sugerencia! Con gusto las acepto!**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo….**

''**Pero qué diablos pasa aquí''**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	5. ¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?**

Los rayos de luz se asomaban en el centro de la montaña de Monte Justicia, anunciaba un nuevo y  
mejor día.  
Eran alrededor de las 6:50 de la mañana.

Terra se acababa de levantar, llevaba puesta un pijama.  
Caminaba por el pasillo hundida en sus pensamientos, se dirigía a la sala principal.  
Cuando llego se dio cuenta que al parecer no fue la primera en levantarse.

-Pensé que había sido la primera en levantarse.

-Pensaste mal, te levantaste tarde.- puntualizó robín.

- ¿Tarde? ¿Pues a qué horas es que te levantas?.- pregunto sorprendida

-Al parecer demasiado temprano.- dijo Red x

Se veía a Red x que al parecer acababa de levantarse.

Terra se dio cuenta que ambos chicos no llevaban puesto su uniforme, en vez de eso robin se había puesto unos lentes oscuros, un suéter verde con otro más arriba pero en negro y unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y unos tenis negros _**(Justo como en Young Justice)**_; Mientras que Red x vestía muy simple, Una camisa blanca en la cual remarcaba un poco sus pectorales y un short azul marinos con unas sandalias simples, pero que igual le combinaban muy bien a su vestimenta, Decidió quedarse con la máscara, para no vérsele su identidad.

-¿Por qué no traen sus trajes habituales?

-¿Necesito pedirte permiso para vestirme de civil?.- contesto irónico Red x.

-No tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma.- reprocho terra.

-Entonces no me vengas con ese tipo de preguntas tontas.- dijo X elevando un poco la voz.

-Solo fue una pregunta y no tienes que tomártela de esta manera.- dijo terra elevando la voz.

_Como es posible que sean así, debemos de estar unidos como un equipo… ¿Equipo? ¿Acaso somos un equipo? Ya ni sé que pensar, en realidad no sé si este plan va a funcionar a la perfección con estos dos peleándose. Me recuerdan a chico bestia y cyborg peleando por cualquier cosa insignificante, o cuando chico bestia peleaba con raven, aun que eso fue al principio, y ya después se convirtieron en una pareja, ¡JAJA! Quién diría que raven y chico bestia se quedarían juntos. robin quedo hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó como red x maldecía a terra._

-¡BASTA!.- Grito robin callando a terra y X.

-Acaso no pueden estar solo por un segundo callados, quieran o no ya somos un equipo los cuatro, y no permitiré un pleito mas.

-Perdón, pero quien te ah elegido como líder de este, ammm….. ¿Equipo? Una cosa es que les haya dado tregua a ti y al otro chico, y otra es querer unirme a su pequeño, estúpido e insignificante equipo.- contesto red x

-Pues si quieres puedes marcharte cuando quieras

-Nunca te obligamos a venir con nosotros.- le siguió terra

-Es tu decisión, ¿quieres permanecer aquí o ir por las calles y arreglártelas solo?.- finalizo robin

Red x quedo callado y mientras iba pensando en que era más conveniente para él.

_Si me voy no tendré a quien pueda ayudarme en este plan, mas aparte no tendré donde quedarme.  
Pero si me quedo aquí tendré a robin y a los otros dos, lo malo es que tendré que soportar las ordenes de mi enemigo. ¡Qué tonto suena eso! Ni modo tendré que tragarme el orgullo._

_-_Me quedare, pero quiero que sepas que es Únicamente por el plan y por unos beneficios míos.

Robin dio una media sonrisa y agradeció para sus adentros que X se quedara, para hacer la misión, lo más posible es que lo iba a necesitar.

-No quiero una pelea más entre ustedes dos.

Terra con esfuerzo contesto un ''si'' al igual que Red x. Si que estos dos se odiaban.

-¿Cuando realizaremos el plan?.- pregunto terra.

-Lo más pronto posible.- contestaron al unísono X y robin, mientras terra alzaba una ceja.

-A propósito, ¿donde está Chico dormilón?

-Lo iré a despertar.- dijo terra.

Terra se dirigió al cuarto correspondiente de chico flash.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que este estaba profundamente dormido en una posición en donde su cabeza quedaba fuera de la cama y sus piernas dobladas, solo se le veía un short azul marino y sin camisa y las sabanas alrededor de chico f. _**(La cama en donde duerme chico f. esta pegada a la pared)**_ y a punto de salirse un buen de baba provenientes de su boca.

Terra se tapo la boca con ambas manos tratando de aguantar la risa, pero no duro mucho, pues enseguida rio hasta no poder mas, provocando que Chico f. se cayera de la cama por el susto.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Casi me matas del susto.- Dijo Chico f. después de levantarse del suelo.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento es que te veías muy cómico en esa pose.- contesto terra después de reír

-¿Para qué has entrado a mi habitación?

_-_Cierto, robin quiere una reunión, vamos a organizarnos para hackear la comunicación.

-¡Claro! Deja en un minuto voy con ustedes.- contesto Chico f. tomando una playera Negra, en el centro de esta una S roja. **(Misma playera de Superboy)**

Terra salió de la habitación y se dirigió con los otros dos chicos que de seguro ya habían comenzado a hacer el plan.  
Y no se había equivocado, cuando llego a la sala principal vio que robin y X estaban sentados en el suelo apuntando un mapa al cual habían puesto en la mesa del centro.

-C F ya viene para acá **(''C F'' o ''CHICO'' por la serie Young Justice, para acortar su nombre y no decir siempre chico flash)**

-Bien, Robin y yo nos hemos adelantado, cuando venga Chico.- contesto red X mirando a terra.

-Aquí estoy, cual es el plan.- dijo chico poniéndose una chamarra de cuero.

-Bien el plan será el siguiente, Tú, terra y yo seremos…. la carnada por así decirlo de los carros donde vienen muchos villanos, mientras ustedes hacen eso, Robin vera la forma de cómo colocar los dispositivos de almacenamiento masivo.- dijo red x

-¿Almacenamiento masivo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendemos robar?.- Dijo chico

-Las comunicaciones entre la hermandad del mal con blackfire se almacenan en la base de datos de la computadora central, los camiones están conectados a la computadora central.- contesto terra

-Exacto, lo que hare es guardar todos los archivos que tengan registrados quizá de ahí podremos sacar algo más que no sabremos, incluyendo las comunicaciones entre la hermandad del mal y blackfire.- dijo robin

-Entendido, pero últimamente yo eh visto comboy's de carros, así que si planeamos atacar, ellos también tendrán ¡DEMASIADOS REFUERZOS! No creo que podremos nosotros tres contra ellos.- dijo chico.

-Trataremos de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que salgamos bien de todo esto.

- ¿A qué horas y en donde? .-Dijo chico

-Al medio dia.- contesto X

-En Jump City.- prosiguió robin.

Todos callaron y sus rostros cambiaron a unos serios, es decir, si la situación en gótica era muy pesada con respecto a los villanos, en Jump City era mucho peor.

Si que tendían que luchar mucho los cuatro.

-De mientras tendremos que entrenar mucho, eso si queremos salir ilesos.

Las próximas Horas todos entrenaron lo mejor que pudieron, desde terra hasta Red x.

En punto de las 10 de la mañana fueron camino a Jump City por medio de las motocicletas que se encontraban en monte justicia. La motocicleta roja para robin, la amarilla para Chico f, la verde para terra y la azul para Red x.

Cuando llegaron a su destino pararon en un lugar donde se veía la gran torre T.

-Ya me había olvidado de lo bien que se siente ver tu hogar.- dijo robin

-Pronto todo será como antes.- apoyo chico f.

-Eso espero, de mientras tendremos que luchar, para regresar la paz al mundo, y que vuelva todo a como estaba antes, luchar por lo que más queremos, quizá nos costara mucho para mantener el orden, pero entregare mi vida si es necesario para que vuelva todo a como antes.

Los otros tres solo se sorprendieron por las palabras de su ahora líder, tenía razón, ellos entregarían su vida también si acaso fuera necesario.

Quizá para Red X le costaba afrontar la realidad pero al parecer ya estaba entrando en sí y se ponía del lado de sus ahora amigos, quizá no lo fuera a admitir, pero también pensaba lo mismo que robin.

-Tomen estos comunicadores.- dijo robin, para después darles a cada uno un comunicador negro con una T plateada en el centro.

Luego de un par de minutos el comunicador de robin empezó a sonar.

-Tengo registros de un comboy por merich y la 6ta avenida.- dijo robin después de checar en un pequeño holograma proveniente de su comunicador.  
Después, robin miro a sus ahora compañeros de equipo.

-Sera una gran batalla, pero espero que todo salga bien.

Los chicos solo quedaron callados, para después subirse a sus motocicletas correspondientes y emprender su camino hacia los carros.

Una vez llegando a su destino, los héroes bajaron de sus motocicletas, para observar que a menos de 5 metros iban pasando los carros.

-A mi señal, ¿listos?

3, 2, 1. Robin izo una señal de que podrían pasar. Mientras el miraba como chico flash corría a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que los camiones se detuvieran y bajaran de este muchos de los villanos.

Bane, Hermano sangre, Ojo, killer croc, polilla asesina, hiedra venenosa, Hush, Máscara negra, minina y uno que otro villano mas iban bajando de aquellos carros negros.

Terra lanzaba inmensas piedras al azar, mientras red x combatía con varios de los villanos.

-Creí que ustedes nos ayudaban.- grito ojo dirigiéndose a terra y red x

-Creíste mal.- luego de eso Red x lanzo una patada a Ojo en el estomago, dejándolo en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Cada quien daba su mejor pelea, pero resulto serle imposible ya que eran 3 contra aproximadamente 15 villanos.

Los demás carros avanzaban sin darles importancia a los chicos que peleaban, sabían que no resistirían mucho.

Robin por su parte fue corriendo hacia uno de los carros. Faltaban apenas unos cuantos metros para llegar a su destino, cuando de un segundo para otro vio como sus compañeros iban siendo derrotados, no quedo de otra que dejar de lado el plan e ir a ayudarles.

Terra estaba acorralada, lanzaba rocas al azar, para ver si alguna de estas caía a alguno de sus contrincantes, pero no, ninguna roca logro darle a nadie, ya que las esquivaban con mayor facilidad.

El hermano sangre estaba a nada de noquear a terra, cuando una patada voladora lo saco ''del juego''.

Era robin al cual ayudo a terra, y esta agradecida solo le sonrió.

Todos dieron una gran pelea.

Chico flash estaba dejando noqueados a uno que otro villano, al igual que Red x

Robin y terra peleaban juntos contra Hiedra, Bane, Minina, Polilla y Hush.

Al parecer todo iba bien, hasta que de la nada alguien lanzo un objeto inesperado hacia los jóvenes héroes.

Estos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y antes de que este los aplastara, se arrojaron hacia el suelo.  
Cuando los cuatro se levantaron, solo divisaron mucho polvo esparcido en el lugar, y tosieron ante este, al dispersarse el polvo, divisaron la imagen de….

-Slade.- Lanzo robin con furia y sorpresa a la vez.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte robin.- Contesto slade caminando hacia los héroes, esto hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia.

Slade detuvo su paso al ver esta acción en los 4 chicos, su mirada se poso en terra.

-Pense que serias diferente a robin aprendiz.

-Ya has visto que no slade.- Contesto con amargura terra.

Luego su vista se poso en Red x.

-Llegue a pensar que tenías ciertas reglas.

-Yo creo mis propias reglas.- Lanzo de repente X.

-Había visto equipos absurdos, pero este, creo que les gana a todos, dime robin que fue lo que te impulso a hacer esto, ¿probar que podrías vencernos?.- Dijo slade dando cierto toque de terror al asunto.

-Fe.-Lanzo robin contestando lo más calmado posible

-Que absurdo, decidí venir hasta acá para deshacerme de ustedes ¡de una vez por todas!.- Luego de decir eso, slade lanzo una patada que de seguro seria impactada hacia robin de forma muy grotesco.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

**Robin P.O.V.**

No sabía cómo, solo esperaba el golpe de slade, que de seguro impactaría en mí, lo más impactante para mí fue que en vez de eso un gran escudo verde apareció en frente de mi, frenando el golpe de slade.

Slade solo atino a pegarle a ese escudo verde, estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

Hasta que me di cuenta que una persona estaba enfrente de mí, con una gran cabellera roja, con sus manos suspendidas en el aire, Obviamente era la causante de aquel escudo.

Juro que este momento lo ansiaba hace ya varios años, no podía creer que estuviera en frente de mi solo atine a decir.

-Star….

**Fin del Robin P.O.V**

-Sorpresa.- dijo la chica agregándole un énfasis a la palabra.

Todos estaban mudos ante la llegada de starfire, nunca se llegaron a imaginar que llegaría en un momento algo… inoportuno.

**Continuara….**

**Bien chicos, lamento actualizar apenas ahorita, juro que esta semana actualizare el próximo capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a aquellos que me mandan un review :')**

**Abril. Ayelen.16, , TheSaku, Anazoy23, Jessica y ****Yarezzi Phantom Grayson**

**GRACIAAAS!**

**¿REVIEW'S? AGRADECERIA CON EL ALMA UNO.**

**NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

**¿QUE PASO?**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	6. ¿que paso?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué paso?**

-Tu….- Pronuncio slade aun sin salir de su asombro.

El campo de fuerza seguía activo y starfire permanecía en la misma posición, con las manos hacia arriba creando aquel campo de fuerza, con los ojos con una tonalidad de un verde muy fuerte con una mueca de disgusto, no venía con su traje habitual, en vez de eso, traía el mismo vestuario con el que llego por primera vez a la tierra.

-Tranquila, no eh venido a pelear contigo.- dijo slade levantándose del suelo con mucha calma.

Starfire dudo por unos segundos y luego bajo sus manos lentamente desasiendo el campo de fuerza.

-¿Qué has hecho?.- dijo starfire con furia mirando hacia todos lados.

-Lo que siempre eh querido….. Destrucción.

De un segundo para otro slade se lanzo hacia starfire dispuesto a dar una pelea.

Los demás salieron de su pequeño asombro para ir a ayudar a su amiga.

Starfire retuvo una patada con un pequeño escudo hincándose ante esta acción.

Starfire se levanto y empezó a lanzar varias patadas que slade con facilidad esquivaba, starfire quedo de frente de slade, este logro golpear a star en el estomago dejándola en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Robin corrió hacia slade y libero varios boomerangs rojos que impactaron en slade, pero que no le causaron ningún daño. Slade golpeo a robin en la cara y robin con ambas manos cubrió su rostro en donde se le veían gotas de sangre caer al suelo.

Chico flash corrió hacia slade queriendo darle un golpe, pero este se dio cuenta y lanzo una patada al chico logrando darle a una de sus piernas. Chico flash se arrodillo del dolor proveniente de su pierna.

Terra con furia, lanzo grandes cantidades de rocas hacia slade, cosa que las esquivo con gran facilidad.

-Todo lo que sabes te lo eh enseñado… y todavía tienes la absurda idea de vencerme.-Dijo slade macabramente. Luego comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre terra y slade, hasta que slade con el codo la golpeo en la cara. Haciéndola caer.

Starfire se levanto y lanzo varios starbols en dirección a slade, cosa que él los esquivaba con gran facilidad, slade se acerco a ella peligrosamente, ante esta acción Red x de ambas manos libero 2 X rojas directo a slade, la primera la esquivo con facilidad, mientras la segunda logro pegársele en su pecho, creando grandes descargas eléctricas al contacto, ocasionando un pequeño grito de dolor proveniente de slade.

Slade tomo aquella X roja pegada en su pecho que le seguía dando constantes descargas, y se la quito con una absoluta fuerza.  
Al quitársela se le hizo una gran abertura, dejando ver su pecho.

-En otro momento… acabare con ustedes.- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y desapareció del lugar dejando a todos con una mirada de furia.

Los cinco chicos bajaron la guardia, y ese momento fue épico para una chica.

¡STARFIRE!.- Grito con tanta emoción terra, corrió hacia star y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Terra?.- Pregunto sorprendida… ¿Cómo es que terra estuviera ahí? ¿Cómo es posible? Tenía tantas preguntas a las cuales las respuestas llegarían pronto.

-Starfire me da gusto verte.- Dijo terra dándole una sonrisa de una gran felicidad.

-A mí también me da gusto verte terra.- Dijo starfire esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad.

Luego su vista se posó en chico flash, que de un segundo para otro este corrió a gran velocidad quedando de frente a starfire.

-Chico Flash es bueno verte.- Dijo star con una sonrisa

-Hey star, lo mismo digo.- dijo y luego se dieron un choque de manos.

Starfire volteo hacia red x, le asombro que él estuviera ayudando a terra chico flash y…. ¡ROBIN!

Por supuesto ella estaba tan distraída que ni se dio cuenta que robin estaba en el suelo, y que la nariz le estaba sangrando, voló apresuradamente hasta llegar a él, en seguida se hinco y lo único que diviso eran sus manos en su rostro cubiertas de sangre.

-Robin ¿estás bien?.-Dijo un tanto preocupada aquella pelirroja.

-Estoy…bien star.-

-Wow amigo, si que slade te dio un buen golpe, estas sangrando demasiado.- dijo chico flash acercándose a robin, que aun se cubría con sus manos la cara.

-Deberían llevarlo a Monte Justicia.- dijo Red x cruzado de manos, agregándole poca importancia al asunto.

-¿Monte qué?.- Pregunto starfire confundida

-Monte justicia, te contaremos todo llegando haya.- Le dijo terra.

Todos fueron en sus motocicletas, solo que robin fue con chico flash.  
Llegando a monte justicia atendieron rápidamente a robin, en la enfermería que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Terra, red x y starfire se quedaron en la sala de aquel lugar esperando noticias de robin, quedándose todos en un silencio muy incomodo.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto starfire desasiendo aquel silencio.

-Pues tiene hemorragia.- contesto red x como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-No, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué fue el motivo el cual slade ah atacado y destruido todo?.- dijo starfire-

Red x y terra compartieron una mirada, y luego terra suspiro.

Ahí fue donde red x y terra le explicaron TODO a starfire, desde cuando comenzó a elaborar este plan slade, hasta el ese dia. Starfire asombrada por lo que le contaron ambos chicos lanzo una pregunta.

-y… ¿somos los único héroes que quedan?

-No, hay mas por ahí a los cuales han de estar dando justicia en diferentes lugares.-dijo terra

-Pero no se han visto mas por el momento.- prosiguió red x

En ese momento robin y chico flash entraron a la sala, a lo que starfire y terra se levantaron de los muebles para saber cómo se encontraba su amigo.

-¿estás bien?.- pregunto starfire.

-¿no es nada grave verdad?.- prosiguió terra.

-No es algo grave, solo un montón de sangre.- Dijo chico flash tranquilizando a las chicas. Estas por su parte dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Robin miro una vez más a starfire, sí que había crecido mucho, pues claro no se iba a quedar igual a como hace 4 años atrás.  
Starfire se dio cuenta de la mirada de robin y solo le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- Pregunto star

-Claro que si.- Contesto robin dándole una sonrisa a star, a la cual fue devuelta.

-Starfire ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?.- Esa pregunta si que la tomo muy por sorpresa, robin se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala junto con chico flash y junto a este estaba terra.  
En el segundo sillón estaba Red X sentado con las manos hacia los lados. Mientras star estaba perada en una esquina.

-Estos próximos 4 años estuve controlando mis poderes, no podía regresar aquí si no los podía controlar al cien.

-Ohh!.- Dijo terra tomándose la barbilla

-¿y qué tipo de poderes nuevos tienes?.- Pregunto Red x.

-Pues puedo hacer algo como esto.-dijo starfire para luego flotar y ponerse en la misma posición que ponía raven al meditar.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estos cambiaron a una tonalidad en verde muy fuerte y las puntas de pelo se veían como fuego….pero en verde.

Y creo un campo de fuerza rodeándola completamente.

Luego de unos segundos ella dejo de levitar y se paro mirando a sus amigos.

-No eh podido completar la fase final.-dijo star

-¿Fase final?.- dijo robin

-Sí, alcanzar a mi límite de poderes, pero no eh podido concentrarme para lograr llegar a mis límites.- dijo star.

Luego todos entraron a un silencio incomodo hasta que star hablo.

-Ahora que se todo esto de slade y la hermandad del mal, tendremos que recaudar a mas héroes, Buscarlos en todas partes.- dijo star decidida.

-Sera mucho trabajo, pero es una gran idea.- dijo chico.

-Recaudarlos para al fin vencer a a la hermandad les mal…. Si que será difícil.- dijo red x

-Sera difícil… pero no imposible.- dijo robin levantándose de su lugar.

**Continuara…  
Bien este capítulo lo hice hace varios días atrás, pero sucede que mis primos llegaron de vacaciones y utilizaron mi computadora y ¡BORRARON MI CAPITULO! Tuve que volverlo a hacer, pero no me salió justo como lo hice la primera vez u.u  
Gracias a , Yarezzi Phantom Grayson, , BBangel y Mystali.  
Gracias que me dejaron un review :')  
Me gustaría que me dejaran un review para saber que tal esta el capitulo y si tengo que ponerle mejoras.  
Gracias y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo:**

''**Encontrando esperanza''**

**Dama del destino.**


	7. Encontrando Esperanza parte 1

**Capitulo 7: ''Encontrando esperanza parte 1''**

_Aterrada salí de esa habitación corriendo al ver aquella espantosa escena, fui directo hacia un pasillo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas encontrándome un ascensor, oprimí el botón desesperadamente para que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. De pronto escuche un ruido y espantada voltee hacia donde hace unos cuantos segundos había corrido desesperadamente._

_Me quede estática al ver una persona con un traje amarillento con muchas manchas rojizas, enseguida mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer las manchas rojizas… era sangre._

_Grite y note que aquella persona caminaba hacia mí, trate de correr, pero mis pies no reaccionaban, aquella persona se me acercaba con pasos lentos, y cuando estuvo a unos dos metros cerca de mi alzo su cabeza para ver que tenía marcas en su rostro y un pequeño parche que cubría su ojo derecho, maliciosamente me sonrió y un escalofrió corrió por mi cuerpo._

_Era un hombre que tenía el cabello algo largo, y ojos cafés oscuros, de aproximadamente unos 30 años de edad, de pronto me señalo hacia la izquierda sin dejar de mirarme. Después de saco un filoso cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de si traje, y abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver aquel cuchillo lleno de sangre._

''_corre'' me dijo aquel sujeto, no lo dude dos veces y gracias a X'hal mis piernas me obedecieron y corrí hacia donde me había señalado aquel hombre._

_Apurada de que aquel hombre misterioso no me lastimara corrí con todas mis fuerzas ya que no podía volar por mis emociones, estaba tan aterrada que sabía que en cualquier momento aquel hombre me podría atacar con el cuchillo que había asesinado a chico flash y terra. _

_Recordé la escena de cuando había despertado en una habitación en la cual se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de mis amigos chico flash y terra y debajo de ellos un gran charco de sangre._

_Agite mi cabeza para desaparecer ese recuerdo y seguí corriendo hasta bajar todas las escaleras de ese edificio y encontré la puerta de emergencia _

_Suspire alivianada y apuradamente abrí la puerta y mire hacia atrás para asegurarme de que aquel hombre no se me apareciera y gracias a dios que no había nadie, cuando volví a voltear para salir de aquel edificio vi aquel personaje que me había encontrado hace unos minutos atrás y rápidamente me incrusto el cuchillo en mi estomago._

-AAAAAAHHH.- starfire grito y se sentándose en su cama y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando a cuatro personas que enseguida prendieron la luz de aquella habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, y se dieron cuenta de aquel rostro aterrado de starfire.

-star ¿Qué paso?.- dijo robin

Al darse cuenta de que la chica miraba hacia el piso y que no respondía a la pregunta se acerco a ella. Star al ver que alguien se acercaba a ella empezó a gritar.

-¡Déjame en paz, por favor no me mates!.- grito poniéndose en posición fetal.

Enseguida robin retrocedió varios pasos atrás hasta llegar a la altura de donde se encontraban los otros tres chicos.

Red x preocupado por la acción de la chica se encamino hacia donde ella se encontraba omitiendo los reclamos de robin de que no se acercara. Y llego al lado de la chica que se encontraba asustada.

Esta miro al chico desconfiando de él y mas por aquella mascara de calavera que le recordaba mucho al sujeto que estaba en su sueño.

Red x al mirar el gesto de disgusto y terror de starfire, opto por quitarse su máscara de calavera.

Y así mostrar su verdadera identidad.

En ese momento starfire no se acordaba en lo más mínimo de sus compañeros, pensaba que seguía en aquel sueño, que aquel sujeto en verdad le enterraría aquel cuchillo y por eso en ese momento no confiaba, ni recordaba a nadie.

Lo siguiente sorprendió a todos en la habitación, red x se sentó junto a la chica y la abrazo, ella poso su cabeza en el pecho del anti-héroe lentamente, mientras él la consolaba.

-Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla.- decía red x a un robin algo serio.

Robin por su parte estaba totalmente serio, estaba celoso, pero no lo iba a demostrar, era tanto su orgullo que preferiría ver a red x abrasar a la chica que amaba, pero eso no significaba que no iba a morirse por dentro ante aquella escena.

Terra y chico flash solo miraban a robin callado y demasiado serio.

Después de que red x tranquilizo a starfire, ella quedo plácidamente dormida en su pecho.

Red x la acomodo en su cama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.  
Mientras terra y chico flash igualaban la acción del anti-héroe.

Robin se acerco a la cama de la chica y la arropo bien y después le dio un cálido beso en la frente para después retirarse de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente terra, chico y robin se encontraban en la cocina desayunando; cuando de repente se escucho hablar a red x.

-…..lo sé, pero pienso que no será necesario hacer eso.- dijo red x caminando hacia la cocina junto a starfire; sin su usual mascara de calavera.

Era un chico muy parecido a robin, solo que con piel más bronceada, no tanto como la de starfire, sus ojos eran cafés muy claros y el pelo del mismo color que robin, solo que en vez del peinado ''pelos de punta'' traía el pelo hacia abajo.

-¿hacer qué? .- pregunto dudoso chico flash

- Pedir refuerzos en tamaran.- dijo starfire.

-No creo que sea lo indicado.- dijo terra cruzándose de brazos.

-Concuerdo con ambos, eso sería entrometer a tamaran contra una gran conspiración de villanos.- dijo chico flash.

Starfire agacho su cabeza, en ese momento red x que estaba a un lado de ella la tomo del hombro y se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

_-Tranquila, ya veremos que podríamos hacer._

Después de separarse de ella esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras terra y chico alzaban sus cejas, y robin que se encontraba atrás de chico y terra solo lanzo una mirada de enojo.

Terra al percatarse de la mirada de robin hablo para cambiar el tipo de ambiente.

-Bueno chicos yo digo que empecemos a desayunar, ¿no crees x?.- dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevárselo hacia la mesa de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Qué haces?.- le pregunto enojado red x a terra.

-Evitando un gran enojo.

-Ehh? De que hablas te…- terra poso su mano en la boca de red x.

-Solamente cállate y empieza a tragar tu desayuno.- contesto terra con fastidio.

Red x mal humorado callo y empezó a desayunar aquellos hot cakes que estaban en el plato delante de él. Mientras terra se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus otros 3 compañeros.

-Está listo el desayuno, ¿vienen?.- dijo terra agarrándose la mano derecha en su cintura y señalando con la izquierda hacia la mesa.

Los tres chicos obedecieron y se sentaron a desayunar.

Solo se oían los cubiertos chocar con los platos al comer.

-¿y bien que haremos?.- dijo chico flash rompiendo el silencio.

-Encontrar héroes chico flash.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? Digo, porque no creo que iremos de casa en casa buscando a algún héroe.- Ironizo choco flash.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos…

.

.

.

**Star City**

-Pensé que llegaríamos más tarde.- dijo terra

-Tele transportador…. ¿Te dice algo terra?

-ya sé, pero según habían destruido todos.

-Monte justicia no fue emboscada, así que el tele transportador está intacto.- dijo robin

-Bien, se supone que la situación en star city es más relax, pero por si las dudas iremos de entre dos buscando la casa de Flecha verde.- dijo chico flash haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-Al menos chico flash se dispuso a ir solo, así que será sencillo.- dijo robin

-Chico flash iras al sur de la ciudad en busca de que posiblemente este Veloz, Terra y red x ustedes irán al oeste de la ciudad en busca de canario negro mientras Star y yo iremos al norte en busca de Flecha verde.-Paro robin y saco su comunicador al cual tecleo unas cuantas cosas para después hacer un pequeño Biiip.- Las coordenadas están ya en sus comunicadores, cuando tengan información no duden en usar sus comunicadores, nos veremos en este mismo lugar en cuanto hayan terminado ¿alguna duda?.- Termino de decir robin.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? Digo, Ponerme con terra es la peor decisión que pudiste haber hecho.- se quejo red x.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- se quejo terra.- Robin yo no quiero estar con un amargado.

-¿Amargado yo? Amargada tú.

-Ahora resulta que yo soy la amargada!

-¡Ambos cállense! Esta decidido, tu y terra irán juntos y punto final.- dijo robin enojado.- Nos veremos aquí en aproximadamente 3 horas.-dijo calmado.- Suerte…titanes.

Luego, robin y starfire emprendieron la búsqueda de flecha verde.

Mientras Terra saca del suelo una roca para luego subirse a ella junto con red x.

-Ni creas que por esto seremos los mejores amigos.- Dijo red x tomando un tono sarcástico.

-Esperaba a que lo dijeras.- contesto terra acomodándose sus goggles para luego emprender su vuelo con la pequeña roca.

Chico flash veía a sus amigos ir hacia sus destinos.

-Hoy será un día diferente.- aquel chico sonrió y fue a toda velocidad con ese pensamiento.

.

.

.

,

-¿Es aquí donde vive flecha verde?

-No, aquí vive Oliver Queen.

-Ahhh.- contesto simplemente aquella pelirroja.

Robin toco varias veces la puerta de aquella lujosa casa color blanco.

Pero vio que nadie se encontraba al no abrir aquellas puertas inmensas.

-Entremos por la parte de atrás.

Ambos caminaron hacia el gran patio trasero y vieron que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta.

Intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, para luego entrar cautelosamente a aquella vivienda.

Ambos quedaron con la mirada atónita al ver presente a aquella persona.

Aquella persona se encontraba de espaldas, con unas botas rojas y unas medias ajustadas azules junto con una larga capa Roja y parecía ser….

-¿SUPERMAN?.- pregunto sorprendido robin.

**Continuara….**

**Okey chicos tarde MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO y eso no tiene perdón de dios.**

**Es que, estoy en PLENOS EXAMENES.**

**Y justamente hoy 26 de febrero del 2013 me toco el examen de la materia que más odio, Si MATEMATICAS.**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaay agradezco inmensamente los reviews.**

**Javiera Gazlene. (O por dios es tan motivador, gracias por tomarte la molestia de crearte una cuenta solo para dejar un review) **

**Yarezzi Phantom Grayson. ( Muchas gracias por el review, lo se, también odio inmensamente a slade y créeme que lo hare pagar… pronto)**

**Karla. Anders. (Bueno pues también Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado Young Justice tanto como a mí)**

**BBangel. (Bochorno total el de mis primos xd La razón de los poderes de starfire la verán mas adelante, y claro que conozco avatar la leyenda de aang *-*)**

**BlackStella15. (Gracias por el cumplido y espero que disfrutes este capi)**

**Lucy. (¿CHILE? Enserio wow que genial gracias por el review y creeme que yo también estoy a favor del Jinx y Chico flash)**

**Mystali 3. (Bien, bien, graciaaaaas y Créeme que habrá acción con respecto a robin y Star)**

**Rolando . Araos (Aquella tarea es demasiado difícil, y tienes razón, lo mejor está por venir… pronto, verán que hay mas héroes por ahí)**

**Gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capi :D**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	8. Encontrando Esperanza parte 2

**Capitulo 8: ''Encontrando Esperanza parte 2''**

Terra entro a una habitación de aquella casa amarillenta y descuidada, se veía que con el paso del tiempo la casa se había descuidado demasiado y más si no había nadie cuidando de aquella casa.

-Red x no creo que haiga alguien en esta casa.- grito la chica asomándose hacia la sala.- ¿Red x?.- pregunto la chica al darse cuenta que el chico no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo el chico a espaldas de terra, ocasionando un grito de parte de terra.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Me asustaste.- dijo terra colocándose ambas manos en su pecho, volviendo a retomar su respiración.

-Lo siento no fue intencional.- dijo red x agregándole poca importancia.-Volviendo al tema… ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

-Ahh si, que no creo que haya nadie en esta casa, se ve que no ah sido habitada durante mucho tiempo.

-De eso me doy cuenta.- dijo red x tocando la pared desgastada y llena de humedad.

-Sera mejor volver con robin y decirle que no encontramos a nadie.- dijo terra caminando hacia la puerta.

Red x camino detrás de ella y ambos salieron de aquella casa.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo es obvio que la mayoría fueron captura…- De la nada una flecha roja se incrusto en la pared a unos centímetros de donde estaba red x.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto sorprendida terra, el anti- héroe incrédulo volteo a mirarla.

-Una flecha terra ¡UNA FLECHAA!¡¿QUE NO LA VEZ AHÍ?!.- grito desesperado y apuntando hacia la flecha.

Terra omitió al chico a sus espaldas y se sorprendió al fijar la mirada en…

-No lo creo…

.

.

.

_Aquella persona se encontraba de espaldas, con unas botas rojas y unas medias ajustadas azules junto con una larga capa Roja y parecía ser…._

_-¿SUPERMAN?.- pregunto sorprendido robin._

Aquel sujeto volteo y dirigió la mirada a ambos héroes, y se sorprendió al reconocerlos.

-¿Robin?.- pregunto dudoso aquel hombre.

-superman… ¿e-en verdad eres tú?.- siguió sorprendido robin.

- ¿Quién mas creías que iba a ser?.- pregunto incrédulo superman.

-Me sorprende, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?.- robin repentinamente pregunto con cierto tono de disgusto.

-No importa eso ahora, lo que importa ahora es que al fin los eh encontrado.- dijo el súper héroe con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No… estoy seguro.- dijo robin para sí mismo.

-¿Bien, y a que han venido aquí?.- pregunto el kriptoniano.

-Estábamos buscando a Oliver.- contesto simplemente robin.

-No lo encontraran aquí.

-¿Y como es que lo sabes?.- Pregunto curioso robin

-Ya eh buscado y no hay nadie aquí robin.- respondió fastidiado el kriptoniano.

-Eso tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos.- Dijo el chico caminando hacia la sala.

Digo, le parecía algo Ilógico que Superman, el superhéroe al cual seguramente los villanos tratarían de buscar como locos apareciera así porque si en medio de una gran crisis en el mundo.

_-tendré que vigilarlo más de cerca.- pensó para sus adentros el chico maravilla._

De repente su comunicador empieza a sonar.

-¡Robin, robin responde!.- sonó el comunicador, robin tomo su comunicador de su cinturón y lo abrió, dejando ver a terra

-Adelante terra, ¿qué pasa?.-Contesto robin.

-No creerás esto.- dijo terra con un tono de felicidad.

-¿Qué pasa terra?

-Lo que pasa es que…

_-Ya solo dile.- se oyó a red x que se encontraba atrás de terra._

-Terra no tengo mucho tiempo.- dijo el chico maravilla.

-Es flecha roja, ¡ESTA AQUÍ!.- de repente y en la mini pantalla apareció un chico con traje rojo con un gran arco rojo en su mano derecha y flechas en su espalda del mismo color.

Robin se asombro al ver a su antiguo compañero.

-¿Dó-donde están?.- Pregunto robin después de salir de su asombro.

-Vamos al punto de reunión.- Dijo red x.

-está bien, nosotros tres estaremos ahí lo antes posible.- Contesto robin

-Espera ¿ustedes tres?.-Pregunto terra.

-Larga historia, nos veremos en el punto de reunión.- dijo robin, para que atrás apareciera superman con ambos brazos cruzados y de repente se termino la comunicación.

.

.

_-¿Acaso ese era superman?.- Pregunto terra insegura de haberlo visto._

_-Yo ni vi nada.-Dijo X_

_Ambos compartieron una mirada y voltearon a ver a Flecha roja._

_-¿Y bien nos vamos?.- Dijo flecha roja._

_._

_._

-¡Starfire!.- grito robin desde debajo de las escaleras.

De repente la chica se acerco al barandal, al escuchar el llamado de su líder.

-¿Si?

-Nos vamos, hay noticias muy buenas.-La chica sonrió.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vámonos!.- inquirió superman.

Los tres partieron hacia el punto en el cual habían llegado principalmente. Aun que el chico maravilla le daba mala espina el encuentro tan… Repentino de superman, seguía pensando en que era algo ilógico que apareciera de la nada.

La última vez que vio a superman, fue cuando estaban en la atalaya hablando con su mentor y unos miembros de los jóvenes titanes.

**Flash Back**

-Después de recibir esta amenaza venimos enseguida para acá a informarles.- dijo Robin

-Gracias por informarnos, pero no era necesario que trajeras a tu equipo.-Dijo Batman.

-Lo siento, pero ellos son mi equipo y vienen conmigo.- dijo robin con tono serio.

De repente las puertas de metal corredizas se abrieron, mostrando a superman.

-Lo siento lamento haber llegado hasta ahora.- dijo superman encaminándose hacia Batman.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- pregunto el kriptoniano, señalando a raven, chico bestia y cyborg.

-El equipo de robin.- contesto Batman.

-¿Los jóvenes titanes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

Al titán más pequeño al ver a superman, se le iluminaron los ojos y pensó ir a hablarle.  
Raven al percatarse de la reacción de su novio, se dispuso a darle una mirada de ''Ni te atrevas a hablarle'' ya que sabia como se ponía su novio.

-Ellos vinieron a avisarnos sobre una amenaza sobre varios miembros de la luz que se convirtieron en una organización llamada ''La hermandad del mal''.

-Oh claro, eh oído hablar de ellos.-dijo superman.

-¿Cuándo la recibieron?.-Pregunto Batman.

-Hace 29 horas.- contesto cyborg a un lado de robin.

De repente una gran alarma sonó por todo el lugar.

-Problemas…creo que este tema lo pospondremos para otro día.- dijo Batman secamente

-Titanes, es hora de irnos.- robin se dio la media vuelta un poco fastidiado se encamino junto con su equipo al tele-transportador.

Y desaparecieron ante la tenia luz amarilla de aquel tele-transportador…

**Continuara…**

**Okey aquí mi capitulo 8.**

**Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, mi tiempo es demasiado corto así que por esta única ocasión no pondré a las personas que me mandaron los reviews.**

**Pero aun así ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!.**

**Please déjenme un review haber que les pareció este capitulo.**

**Y nos veremos en el próximo, al cual el nombre esta indefinido por el momento.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	9. ¿Amigo caido?

**Eh visto que últimamente la mayoría de las historias tienen disclaimer así que…**

**Disclaimer: Los titanes no me pertenecen todo es gracias a DC comics.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: ¿Amigo caído? **

Red x, terra y flecha roja iban en un pequeño auto al cual no paso desapercibido para las personas que se encontraban en las calles.

Se miraban a muchos espectadores mirando asombrados a terra y red x.

Y uno que otro lanzaban muchas palabras ofensivas para red x y terra, ya que flecha roja no venía con su traje habitual de batalla; en vez de eso traía un pants azul marino y una camisa totalmente roja y venia totalmente descubierto de la cara más aparte traía consigo su flecha y su arco.

-Ignórenlos.- se limito a decir flecha roja concentrado en seguir conduciendo.

-¿Siempre sucede lo mismo?.- Pregunto terra.

-Creen que por nuestra culpa- frunció el ceño levemente.- …que la mayoría del mundo este así.

-Y …¿acaso no lo es?.- dijo x en la parte trasera del asiento.  
Flecha roja solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada de enojo al anti-heroe por el espejo retrovisor.

-Si ustedes se hubieran dejado vencer, la mayoría del mundo no estaría como está ahora.- dijo molesto red x apuntando hacia las personas.

-Ese es el punto, somos héroes y no nos rendimos, vencemos al mal no por dinero o fama si no porque ese es nuestro deber cosa que nunca tendrás esa experiencia de ver a los demás antes que a ti.

Red x callo al igual que terra; Ambos sabían que era cierto lo que flecha roja decía aun que no lo querían aceptar.

Hubo un silencio abrumador al cual solo se escuchaba el ruido del motor de aquel pequeño auto; y de repente una luz cegadora envolvió a todos haciendo que el auto se estrellara contra un local.

* * *

Robin, superman y starfire se encaminaron hacia una pequeña bóveda que se encontraba en el centro de Star City.

Cuando de repente en el comunicador de starfire se empieza a escuchar la voz de chico flash.

-¡Robin! Contesta.- se oyó a un impaciente chico.

- ¿Chico flash?.- Dijo starfire abriendo su comunicador para luego darse cuenta que aquel chico tenia rasgada su ropa.- ¿Qué te paso?.- exclamó asustada la pelirroja.

-Starfire no hay mucho tiempo, necesito que vengan rápido es urge...- la pantalla del comunicador se empezó a ver afectada.  
Robin, al percatarse de esto fue al lado de star.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?.- pronuncio la chica acercándose el comunicador al oído para escuchar mejor.

De repente un ruido muy fuerte se escucho al cual hizo que la chica aventara el comunicador.  
Con el comunicador en el suelo el ruido seguía intensificándose cada vez más, Hasta que llego a un punto en el cual las bocinas se reventaron.

Y segundos después de que el ruido cedió, muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos se vio una Gran explosión que hizo que los tres héroes cubrieran sus ojos.

Después de que la luz cediera, los tres subieron al techo del edificio en donde se encontraban para mirar un cráter que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Chico flash…- dijo en un susurro robin.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**El capi me salió superarchirequetecontramega corto, pero enserio ¡ENCERIO! Como eh estado muy ocupada con UN BUEN DE COSAS. Y tenía que elegir entre cancelar la historia o seguirla pero con capítulos un poco cortos.  
Y pues se qué dirán: Estas loca… estamos en vacaciones y ¿actualizas este pedacito de historia?.  
Im sorry :c JURO que para la próxima hare doble actualización.  
Gracias a… Anazoy23, BBangel, Yarezzi Phantom Grayson, Mystali 3, Karla. Anders, Thesaku y Chicadelasseries. Enorme abrazo y besos a todos ellos y a los que leen mi historia sin dejar review :c  
Déjenme uno para saber que les pareció y hasta el próximo capi.**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	10. Bangarang

**Antes de empezar quisiera decir que son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas, así que no odio a nadie y créeme ****PAJARO DE FUEGO,**** no te preocupes además que eres una de mis autoras preferidas Gracias por tu comentario y lo tomare muy en cuenta. :)**

**Disclaimer: Los titanes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC comics. Claro que si me pertenecieran, no sé, HUBIERA HECHO A RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA UNA PAREJA y quizá a cyborg con abeja ¡quizá!.**

**En fin. GRACIAS DC por hacernos esperar casi 11 años para que lograran hacer una nueva serie de los teen titans o ¿quizá una nueva temporada? No sé, pero ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: BANGARANG.**

****Desperté con un adolorido dolor de cabeza, abrí mis ojos lentamente dándome cuenta que estaba ¿al revés? o si yo con el cinturón de seguridad mientras el auto en el que iba estaba volcado gracias a esa maldita luz que hizo perder el control.

Desabroche el cinturón de seguridad haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara con el techo del auto.  
Inmediatamente con mi pie derecho golpee unas cuatro veces la puerta del auto para ver si esta se abría y salir de ahí. Con un falso movimiento sentí un pequeño dolor a un costado de la espalda, sin embargo omití el pequeño dolor y me dispuse a salir de ahí.

-Al fin.

Dije al salir de aquel auto. Lo primero que hice fue arrastrarme hacia la parte donde se encontraba el copiloto y de pronto la vi, vi a terra inconsciente al igual que el otro... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? halcón rojo, no, ¡FLECHA ROJA! si, ese era su nombre.

Ambos se encontraban con el cinturón de seguridad inconscientes y a la vez con un poco de sangre

**_-nada grave, solo uno que otro rasguño, nada del cual preocuparse.- dije mentalmente._**

Mi semblante cambio a uno asustado cuando mi vista se poso en el lugar en el que nos habíamos estrellado, ¡UNA COCINA!

Adolorido me dispuse a levantarme e inspeccionar mejor el lugar, sin duda alguna esto era un restaurante.

Corrí y me di cuenta que cerca de ahí había fuego, mientras del carro salían grandes chorros de combustible.

-¿Enserio? ¡¿SEÑOR ACASO PIENSAS MATARNOS?!.- grite mirando el techo del lugar en forma de reclamo.

Exaltado corrí hacia la puerta del piloto y me di cuenta que flecha roja seguía inconsciente.

-será más difícil de lo que imagine.- dije para mi mismo.

Me di cuenta que en su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando ya que tenia incrustado varias piezas de vidrios rotos.

En eso me di cuenta que flecha roja abría sus ojos torpemente y de repente se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y rápidamente se dispuso a desabrochaste el cinturón y de dolor al darse cuenta que su brazo estaba lastimado.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.- dije sarcásticamente.

El solo omitió mi comentario y tomo su arco y su flecha que se encontraban en la parte trasera del asiento y salió del carro.

-Mierda tenemos que salir de aquí.-Dijo flecha roja al fijarse que el combustible se encontraba cerca del fuego.-Iré a ver si no hay heridos.

Solo le lance una mirada al chico y me dispuse a caminar al otro lado del vehículo cuando aquel dolor de hace unos cuantos minutos había regresado, pero más fuerte.

Omití aquel dolor por segunda ocasión, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que explotara el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

Desesperada mente trate de quitarle el cinturón a terra y me di cuenta que este estaba atorado.

-Maldita sea, por eso no me gustan estas cochinadas.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

saque una X pequeña y empecé a romper el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos x este lugar va a estallar.- Me grito flecha roja.

Seguí rompiendo aquella tela gruesa para sacar a terra omitiendo aquel comentario.

¡AL FIN! logre romper aquel cinturón y cuidadosamente logre sacar a terra del vehículo, en muy mal momento el dolor volvió mas fuerte haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Pocos centímetros faltaban para que el combustible llegara hacia las extensas flamas y nos ''achicharrara a ambos''.

Me dispuse a cargar a terra y a la vez resistiendo ante el dolor al costado de mi espalda, y salí cojeando del lugar junto con flecha roja.

Y como se suponía desde el principio el lugar estallo haciendo que cayera al suelo junto con terra aun inconsciente.

Grite de dolor, pues había caído justo en el lugar en donde provenía el dolor.

Flecha roja me miro y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Tienes una cabeza de una de mis flechas incrustada.- dijo para luego extraérmela rápidamente, Grite de dolor al momento de que él me la quito.

-¿Estás loco?.- dije enojado.

-Tiene un potente veneno que surgirá efecto dentro de unas cuantas horas, así que no me des las gracias.- dijo luego de inspeccionar la flecha.

Le lance una mirada de enojo y luego cargue a terra para dirigirme hacia la bóveda en donde de seguro robin y starfire estuvieran esperándonos.

-X.- oí que me grito desde el otro lado flecha roja.

-¿Qué quieres?.- Dije toscamente caminando hacia donde él se encontraba; Cuando llegue a un lado suyo me sorprendió ver un gran cráter que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.-¿Qué demonios es esto?.- dije sin salir de mi impresión.

-Creo que tendremos que llamar a robin lo antes posible.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Bien, bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Ah sí, mi capitulo numero 10. Juro que no creí avanzar tanto y tampoco viendo varios review's, no se quizá yo pensaba que para este capítulo tuviera unos… 20 o máx. 30 pero ¡55! Dsigvvcgfdicvdfbasdv. Gracias, gracias de veras :') _

_Por cierto… me eh estado librando de algunos asuntitos y pues al parecer tendre mas tiempo para actualizar capítulos más seguidamente. _

_No sé, pero la canción de ''bangarang'' fue la que me inspiro a hacer este capitulo _

_Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews:_

_Yarezzi Phantom Grayson, Chicadelasseries, Mystali3, Anazoy23, Karla. Anders, Pajaro de fuego y BBangel. Gracias y nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo que como dije, hare doble actualización el día de hoy, pero será más al rato ya que estoy checando uno que otra cosilla:3_

DAMA DEL DESTINO.


	11. Mentira piadosa y buena noticia

**Lo prometido es deuda chicos, he aquí mi onceavo capitulo: 3**

**Gracias a BBangel, Chicadelasseries & Anazoy23 por el review del capítulo anterior y comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: Los titanes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC comics.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Mentira piadosa y buena noticia.**

****Mi único pensamiento en este momento era saber si chico flash estaba a salvo. Estaba seguro que starfire estaba preocupada por si estuviera bien el chico flash, la mire de reojo y solo pude ver que ella estaba sin expresión alguna.

Note que ella también me miro de reojo por un par de segundos y luego poso su vista hacia superman, estaba callado sin ninguna expresión de preocupación o algo por el estilo, de hecho eso fue lo que más me hizo desconfiar de él.

Oí que ''superman'' susurro algo incomprensible.

-¿Que dijiste?.- pronuncio star, al parecer ella también se había percatado de que había hablado.

-ah... decía que... espero que chico flash este bien.- decía nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Tal vez no conocía perfectamente a superman, tal vez no tanto como lo conocía bruce, pero lo que si sabía era de que el autentico superman jamás balbuceaba, se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente ni mucho menos hablaba como estaba hablando este sujeto que aparentaba ser el.

Y luego me di cuenta, me di cuenta que ''superman'' o más bien el sujeto que estaba parado en frente mío traía un par de anillos en cada mano, en cada dedo anular para ser exactos.

-_Generador de hologramas.- susurre por lo bajo_

-¿Que has dicho?.- pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres y porque te haces llamar superman?.- dije autoritariamente sacando un birdarang de mi cinturón apuntando hacia su pecho.

-Oye tranquilo viejo no hay necesidad de...atacar.- dijo quitándose ambos anillos mostrando un flacucho civil de unos 24 años de edad, con pelo negro, ojos marrones y piel pálida. Y ahí fue donde lo reconocí.

-Ray Stone.- No había duda de que era el.

_Ray Stone era un científico que trabajaba en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. al parecer un ''novato'' pero con un gran intelecto. Hace varios años había ayudado a cyborg a hacerse un par de anillos para transformarse en Víctor Stone e interceptar a la base de la colmena._

-Oye se que fue malo engañarlos y todo eso, pero, pero quise ayudar.- se defendió aquel sujeto nerviosamente.

-Nos hiciste perder el tiempo.- dije dándole la espalda con la mirada en el suelo.

-Espera robin.- levante la cabeza mirando a star.- Quizá nos pueda ser de ayuda.- La mire fijamente esperando a que prosiguiera a hablar

-Por lo que eh sabido raven, chico bestia y muchos de los titanes honorarios ya han sido capturados.

Claramente no sabía lo que me quería decir, y por mi expresión ella se dio cuenta que no le entendía, se encamino hacia Ray y se puso en frente a él.

-¿Puedes interceptar la señal de cyborg verdad?.- pregunto firmemente.

-Claro, también puedo... - el chico se vio interrumpido por star, que tomo la palabra.

-También puedes interceptar la localización de cualquier súper héroe que tenga en su traje un chip de localización ¿verdad?.- dijo apresuradamente star.

Y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que starfire quizá ya no era la chica a la cual se tomaba algo no muy enserio y no comprendía ciertas cosas de la tierra aun que llevara ya varios años viviendo en ella. Antes de su partida ella había cambiado, ya comprendía muchas cosas de la tierra, ya que raven y yo le enseñamos muchas cosas que ella no conocía, mientras otras ya las conocía ¿Cómo? No sé, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ha madurado.

Salí de aquellos recuerdos que me invadieron por un breve instante y vi que starfire paro de conversar con Ray para dirigirse hacia mí.

-Robin, Ray puede interceptar la señal de chico flash y saber donde es que se encuentra, así podríamos encontrarlo fácilmente.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sé si en realidad trae incluido en su traje un chip de localización pero…

-¿Pero qué?.- Me pregunto impaciente

-… pero podemos intentar.- me encamine hacia Ray.- ¿Puedes hacerlo verdad? Digo… sin que nos mientas de nuevo.- dije lanzándole una mirada seria.

-Cla…claro que puedo hacerlo.- me dijo nervioso.

-Escucha llamaremos a los demás.- dije hacia star.- para que lo lleven a monte justicia y pueda hacer la locali…

-Imposible, necesito algunos equipos que se encuentran en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. para hacer lo que ustedes me piden.

-Tenemos todo el equipo necesario en Happy Harbor.- continuo mi compañera.

-Starfire déjame, déjame decirte que los…los… malos por así decirlo pueden interceptar nuestra señal así que para que pasemos desapercibidos tengo que ir por algunos equipos necesarios para continuar con mi trabajo.- Dijo exasperado el sujeto.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, iré por chico flash.- Estaba nervioso y sin saber nada de mi amigo, tenía que saber que estaba bien.

-Starfire comunícate con los demás y diles de la situación y de mientras lleva a Ray a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. para ir sus materiales.

-¿Y que hay de ti robin?.- pregunto seria.

-Iré por chico flash, les daré noticias por los comunicadores.

-No tengo comunicador.

-Escucha se que puedes hacerlo, solo ve a donde se supone que deberían de estar Red x, terra y flecha roja y yo los pondré al tanto… Sé que puedes, como los viejos tiempos.- dije tomándola de los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, me comunicare contigo para cuando haya encontrado a red x.- se separo de mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Suerte

Mire que tomo a Ray y emprendió su vuelo a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. luego con la mirada bien puesta hacia mi destino, me encamine hacia donde había ocurrido aquella explosión.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo starfire junto con Ray habían ido hacia los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Entraron y se encontraron a unos grandes monstruos por la parte de las escaleras.

-genomorfos.- susurro Ray a un lado mio.

_genomorfos ¡CLARO! había oído de ellos robin hace tiempo nos había mencionado sobre ellas hace mucho tiempo atrás mientras estábamos en una misión que implicaba a estos extraños seres _

_Los Genomorfos son "armas" vivientes creadas en Proyecto Cadmus para realizar cosas como controlar mentes, ellos son muy peligrosos en comparación con un humano.- Recordé justo las palabras de robin en aquel entonces_

-¿No hay otra puerta que nos conduzca hacia la sala de operaciones?.- dijo starfire susurrando.

-No.- dijo Ray mirando hacia otra parte.-pero podemos ir por los conductos de ventilación.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el conducto de ventilación.- Las damas primero.-dijo coquetamente Ray.

-Claro que no amigo, no veras mas arriba de la falda.- dijo starfire seriamente

Ray entro primero al conducto para después entrar starfire, se encaminaron a la sala de operaciones.

Starfire bajo con un movimiento rápido e inspecciono el lugar. Estaba libre, y le dio una señal a Ray para que el también pudiera bajar.

No lo dudo dos veces y bajo haciendo un poco de ruido en el lugar.

Star se puso en guardia y reviso cada perímetro del lugar para cerciorarse de que ningún genomorfo les atacaría.

-Despejado doc. Siga con su trabajo para irnos ya.- susurro starfire.

Ray tomo todos los artefactos que pudiera necesitar y los metió en un maletín café que se encontraba en él un asiento.

-Listo, podemos irnos.- susurro Ray

_-Intrusos en la sala de operaciones.- se oyó a lo lejos una persona que grito encaminándose donde se encontraban ambos._

-Se nos agoto el tiempo tenemos que irnos.-grito starfie levitando junto con Ray hacia el ducto de ventilación.

Un señor de largo pelo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros con una bata blanca y pantalón del mismo color, entro junto con cuatro grandes genomorfos.

-Inspeccionen el lugar.- grito furico aquel hombre a lo que los cuatro genomorfos obedecieron.

* * *

mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad no muy alejado de donde se encontraba starfire, dos jóvenes quedaron inmóviles ante tremenda vista única.

-Creo que tendremos que llamar a robin lo antes posible.

En seguida un pequeño sonido los alarmo a ambos, sobresaltados se dieron cuenta que era el comunicador que anunciaba que robin habia llamado.

_-¿chicos esta starfire con ustedes?.- se vio a robin desde la pequeña pantalla _

-no, pensamos que estaba contigo ¿no?

_-Búsquenla, de seguro esta en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. _

-¿Que haría ella ahí?.- Hablo flecha roja

_-esta buscando unos materiales con Ray, me tengo que ir, búsquenla .. ella les explicara todo.- Se corto la comunicación y ambos chicos compartieron una mirada y se encaminaron hacia los laboratorios S.T.A.R._

* * *

Starfire avanzo cuidadosamente junto con Ray hacia la salida del conducto de ventilación.

Pero al momento de salir, tres genomorfos se encontraban en frente de ellos, starfire se puso en posición de ataque y empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Primero lanzo una patada seguido de varios golpes hacia el primer genomorfo que encontró, al cual derribo fácilmente.

Después agrego varias técnicas de combate tamaranianos y golpeo en la cara al segundo genomorfo, dejándolo en el suelo

Y por ultimo se deslizo por debajo del tercer genomorfo dándole una patada en su entre pierna y luego se levanto del suelo golpeándolo en la espalda dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vayámonos Ray.- dijo la chica encaminándose a la salida de los laboratorios, cuando de repente se apareció el mismo sujeto de hace unos minutos atrás, mientras al rededor de 20 genomorfos se encontraban detrás de el.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti starfire.- dijo aquel sujeto.

Nerviosamente ella pensaba en un plan para salir de ahí junto con Ray cuando una gran explosión se oyó en uno de los pasillos cercanos.

Y de repente una gran capa de humo los invadió a todos los presentes.

Detrás de ella se apareció el anti-héroe red x.

Tenemos que irnos preciosa.-La tomo de la cintura y oprimió el botón de su cinturón tele-transportándose fuera de los laboratorios.

-Espera ¡RAY! esta adentro.- grito la chica.

-Tu amigo... flecha roja se encargo de eso.

Y como si fuera invocado, flecha roja apareció detrás de ambos chicos junto con Ray y el maletín café. Starfire suspiro aliviada y se encamino junto a red x y flecha verde.

* * *

-Robin nos dijo que estabas en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.- dijo flecha roja

-No dirás ni un ''hola tanto tiempo si verte''.- dijo la chica

Habían llegado a Monte justicia y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar sobre el por que de la presencia de el científico Ray a lo cual starfire les explico todo lo que había pasado y luego dejaron a terra en la enfermería que momentos antes había despertado, pero con una gran jaqueca, y llevaron a Ray a una habitación provisional dejando solos a la pelirroja y a flecha roja.

-Hola tanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo flecha roja con cierto tono agudo al cual hizo reír a la chica.

-Que mas le dijo robin.

-Nada solo que...- el héroe fue interrumpido por el sonido del comunicador de red x. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y y flecha roja tomo el comunicador para unos segundos después abrirlo y mostrarse en la pequeña pantalla la cara de robin.

-Estamos yendo para monte justicia.- dijo robin agitado.-Starfire esta con ustedes.

Flecha roja asintió.- si, esta junto a mi.- no dudo y le paso el comunicador a la chica.

-Robin ya recogimos los materiales... ¿hay noticias de chico flash?.- pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Chico flash esta bien, iremos enseguida para aya, no te preocupes star.-le regalo una sonrisa y se termino la comunicación.

Starfire y flecha roja suspiraron de alegría y ambos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, les resultaba incomodo el silencio, hasta que flecha roja lo rompió.

-Supongo que cuando lleguen nos explicaran que paso.

-Supongo que si.- sonrió la chica.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola aquí atrasada, se que prometí que haría la doble actualización y que lo actualizaría el mismo día. Pero tuve unos percances familiares y aparte estaba agregándole mas a la historia.**

**Siento mucho hacerlos esperas, y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


	12. Nota

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola chicos, discúlpenme de verdad el no poder subir un nuevo capitulo, trato de esforzarme pero simplemente la imaginación no me da para mas.

Y con eso de que tengo que hacer 3 extraordinarios :'c, simplemente la escuela me esta acabando, pero quiero preguntarles si les gustaría que siguiera con la historia, quizá podría mejorarla, quiero ver sus respectivas opiniones sobre la historia.

Si es que si quieren que continué con la historia, subiré un nuevo capitulo dentro de un par de días, todo depende de ustedes.

Gracias por todo 3

**DAMA DEL DESTINO.**


End file.
